Regyurā no
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: Kagome, her elder brother and their two friends enroll in Seigaku. Who knew you could find love in the strangest of places? ... Or rather, the strangest of people? R&R! /ON HOLD/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please enjoy and Review. Flames are welcome. My writing is alright, I guess. I think there was some mistakes in their, somewhere.

* * *

><p>It was the new season of tennis, this time they were putting the girl and boys tennis together. That mean't that their could be girl Regulars, which was not likely. The tennis team from last year also heard that two new girls were going to try out for a Regular spot.<p>

Entering the courts were the Regulars, walking with pride. They had nine Regulars plus they were getting a few more, to make a total of 13. Putting their stuff down they started stretching, waiting for the Captain and Coach to come.

Everyone gasped and bowed as the Captain and Coach entered the courts, they acknowledged them with a slight tilt of their heads. The Captain was Tezuka Kunimitsu, he should have went to High School but asked to stay behind one more year to be with his team. The Coach was Ryusake Sumire, she had taught Echizen Ryoma's father, Echizen Nanjiro, who in fact was also known as The Samurai.

The females entered the courts and everyone of the males minus Tezuka were looking at their clothes, white short skirts and white t-shirts that fit perfectly only a little loose. They were all smoking hot, seventh grader girls started helping the boys pick up balls. Everyone got well acquainted with each other and started warming up with games of tennis.

Two female's and two male's walked onto the courts, they were all sexy. The two female's were wearing white skirts, with red and pink tee's, one of the male's was wearing navy blue shorts and a black shirt, the other was wearing purple shorts and a black shirt as well. Also they all wore black wrist bands on both wrist's.

The female with a red shirt's name was Higurashi Kagome, the other female's name was Takayama Sango. The male with navy blue shorts name was Higurashi Akio, and the other male in purple shorts was Arashi Miroku. Kagome was in ninth grade as well as Sango, Akio and Miroku were supposed to be in tenth grade but they stayed back just like Tezuka had.

"Warm up." Tezuka told them coolly. Nodding they started stretching, then when they were done started hitting the ball to each other from across the courts. Akio and Kagome on one side and Sango and Miroku on the other.

When everyone was down warming up they gathered around the Captain and Coach. Coach Ryuzaki paired everyone up, and sent the seventh graders to collect the balls. Akio and Kagome were a doubles team but were better at singles, as were Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Akio were going to play the golden pair, and Sango and Miroku were going to play the second good Seigaku Regular doubles team.

Momoshiro, a Regular at Seigaku was the score keeper(forgot what it's called, sorry.). He sat in the high chair, and called out the pair's. "Higurashi pair vs. Eiji-Oishi, Higurashi pair to serve."

Akio served a normal ball and it was easily hit back by Oishi, who used a drop volley. Kagome ran forward and lobbed it, higher than normal. It was going out. It suddenly dropped and hit the base line, the golden pair was shocked.

"15-0 love, Higurashi pair in the lead." Momo called from the chair. The game continued.

"30-0 love!"

"40-15 love!"

"40-30 love!"

"40 all!"

"1-0, Higurashi leads."

"15-0 love!"

"15 all!"

"30-15, Eiji-Oishi pair leads."

"30 all!"

"40-30, Higurashi pair leads!"

"2-0, Higurashi pair advantage!"

"15-0 love!"

"30-0 love!"

"40-0 love!"

"3-0!"

"15-0 love!"

"15 all!"

"30-0 love!"

"30 all!"

"40-0 love!"

"40 all!"

"3-1!"

"15-0 love!"

"30-15 love!"

"40-0 love!"

"5-1!"

"15 all!"

"30-15 love!"

"40-15 love!"

"40-30 love!"

"6-1, Higurashi pair wins!"

Everyone stood their shocked minus Sango, Miroku, Tezuka, and Ryuzaki. Kagome and Kikumaru shook hands an immediately started talking, Akio and Oishi shook hands as well, they talked a little. Ryuzaki cut after school practice short, wanting only the Regulars and Akio, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku left.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kagome, Sango, and Miroku belong to Takahashi Rumico! The rest belong to Takeshi Konomi! Akio belongs to me! R&amp;R Please! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hei! Watashi wa ikutsu ka no insupireshon o mitsuketa to kaita. O tanoshimi kudasai!

* * *

><p>Akio, Kikumaru, Momo, Fuji, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku talked while waiting for Tezuka and Ryusake to sort some things out. The rest were just staring off into space, Kaidoh was swing his racket randomly. Ryusake finally walked over to them and told Sango and Miroku to get warmed up, they would play a match against Kaidoh and Momoshiro.<p>

They stood opposite each other, Momo served a normal enough serve. Easily returned by Miroku. The game continued, Momo and Kaidoh in the lead. The only reason they were doing any good was because they both wanted to win.

"Blur!" Miroku cried from behind Sango, signling her something.

"Blur it is!" she called back.

Suddenly multiple Miroku appeared behind her. It looked like Eiji's blur movement(forgot what he called that). Sango stood in the middle of the court - where the lines touched - in a crouch, ready to do something. Akio smirked and shook his head.

"Moron! I told you not to use that attack!" Akio called from behind the fence. They ignored him and went on with their game, clearly okay using it.

Kagome stared for a while longer before turning and walking away, unknown to her Tezuka noticed and followed. After a while she realized he was following her but didn't stop to ask. She stopped at a vending machine and got two orange Ponta's, she turned around and offered him one. Tezuka stared at it for a moment before taking it with a respectful 'Thank you'. Together, side by side, they walked farther away from the game.

"Aren't you supposed to be in High school now?" Kagome asked, in a conversational way.

"Re-frase that and I might answer it." he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Okay. I thought you were supposed to be in High school, why aren't you?" she said.. Tezuka sighed softly to himself.

"_We _stayed behind to be with the rest of our team. Captain Yamato is going to be angry at me for not coming when I said I was." he answered, taking a sip from his Ponta. Kagome blinked, she didn't even realize he had opened it. She heard the fizz escape as she opened hers and took a short sip as well.

"Ohh. So the others also stayed behind?" Kagome asked curiously, gazing at the far end of the grounds.

"Yes."

"Can't you elaborate?" she asked in annoyance.

"No." he replied, smirking to himself when she growled in anger.

"Damn asses! Think their all that just because they got a better rank than the rest..." she muttered to herself, not realizing how loud she had muttered that.

Suddenly she found her arm grabbed from behind. Kagome stumbled in shock and let out a cry of surprise as she was pulled into the school. Kagome and Tezuka walked down the hall quickly, going straight to the teachers lounge. Kagome was too shocked to do anything and she let him drag her in the lounge room.

The principle and their history teacher were the only two in the room at the moment. Both Kagome and Tezuka bowed in respect and in return got a nod of greeting from the males.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked angrily, glaring at him. Tezuka looked out the window and at the tennis courts, he gestured to them and smirked at her shocked face. He had no idea what was making him have so many emotions but he kind of liked it.

"I am meeting with Captain Yamato today in here." he responded, staring off into the distant buildings of the school. Kagome blinked then grinned.

"Yay! I get to meet Mr. Smexy Captain!" she cheered to herself softly. Tezuka couldn't help himself, he let out a soft chuckle and shook his head gently. He could feel the curious eyes of his teacher and the principle. Never had he laughed in public it was merely a smirk and very rarely a smile from time to time when the moment called for it.

"Higurashi, you should keep your thoughts to yourself." he said, turning his head to her, amusement gently swirled in his eyes. Kagome blushed and looked away, grumbling to herself about eavesdroppers.

"Kunimitsu, there you are." a deep voice said from behind them. Tezuka turned and bowed. Kagome turned as well and blushed when she saw him. He smiled at her warmly and turned his gaze to Tezuka.

"So, who is this young lady, 'Mitsu?" Yamato asked, curiosity dancing in his eyes. Tezuka turned half to Kagome.

"This is Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi, this is Captain Yamato, the Captain of Seishun Gakuen High-school tennis team." Tezuka explained to them both.

"I know who he is!" Kagome said, looking at him like he was an idiot. "Every one of the girls in my class talk about him non-stop."

"Including yourself?"

Kagome blushed, "Maybe." she muttered, looking away. Yamato hummed softly, and gestured for Tezuka and her to follow him as he turned and walked out of the lounge room. Yamato led them towards the courts they had just previously been in.

"Let's play a game, hmm? 'Gome, 'Mitsu, play against each other one set match and whoever wins gets the position of Captain on your team, deal?" he explained, smiling secretively at them.

"Deal!" Kagome said, smirking at Tezuka. Said male nodded his head and they got their things for the other courts where the rest of their team was sitting and relaxing. Upon seeing them come and go, they followed.

Together they entered the courts and set their things down and grabbed their rackets. Yamato handed Tezuka three balls, two in which he put into his right pocket.

Tezuka threw the ball in the air and hit it hard. Kagome and started a one-foot-split-step and easily hit it back. The game continued and in the end Tezuka won, Kagome let him win though. Nether really playing at all.

After that game it was time to go home. Everyone packed their stuff, changed clothes and left quickly.

* * *

><p>I ~ ei! Watashi wa saishutekini ikutsu ka no inspires.<p>

Tsugi no shode wa, : Kosoku ido, watashi wa shitte iruga, karera wa betsu no gakko ni taishite karera no saisho no honto no gemu ga anata o matteimasu. Mata, hoka no gakko wa onaji tenisuchīmu de no taizai ga, sorera ga onaji o shita kōkō no kurasu ni iku guredofaibu kiita toki.

Muryo!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Matte." Yudai Yamato said, walking over to where Tezuka was. Said male paused in his walk home and waited for Yamato to catch up. "Remember we have a meeting with Hyotei and Rikkai? Come, Kunimitsu." Yamato turned and started walking towards Atobe's house... mansion.

"Captain Yamato!" The voice of Kagome called from behind them. She ran up to them and smiled. "Hey!" Kagome said cheerfully, "Where are you guys going?"

"A meeting." Tezuka said, looking at her calmly. Yamato smiled and nodded.

"Can... I... umm, come?" Kagome asked hesitantly, smiling slightly at them.

"Of course, but do you not have to return home? I am sure your parents would be worried." Yamato said, raising a brow.

"They aren't home until ten or eleven in the night. That's why Aki is going to his girlfriends house until around eight or nine." Kagome replied, grinning at the tall captain. Yamato chuckled.

"Who is Aki?" He questioned and they started to walk.

"Akio. My older brother, he's older than me by a year; him and Miroku, our friend, stayed behind this year so we all could be in the same grade next year, my best-friend Sango and I are ninth graders and they were supposed to be tenth graders." Kagome explained, holding onto his arm in a friendly fashion.

"Ahh, just like most of the other Regulars and Kunimitsu." Yamato said, shooting Tezuka a stern look. Tezuka turned his gaze away from them and sighed. Yamato smiled down at Kagome and bent his arm a little.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess."

"Captain Yamato, we should hurry." Tezuka said, cutting their conversation off. Both looked at him.

"Alright, let's go. Taxi? My treat." Yamato said, smiling at them both.

Tezuka and Kagome nodded and watched as Yamato hailed a cab. They got in and took off to the Atobe house... mansion. Upon arriving, they exited the car and Yamato paid for them. They walked in through the large gates and to the front door.

"Welcome!" Atobe called, smirking at them. "Ohh, who's this?" He looked at Kagome in confusion.

"This is Higurashi Kagome, Kagome this is-"

Atobe's eyes lit up and he blinked at her, "Hello, I am the great Atobe Keigo." Atobe said, cutting of Yamato easily.

"Atobe, why do you take so long to get someone?" Yukimaru asked from behind him.

"Siiechi...?" Kagome cried, staring at Yukimaru in shock.

"K-Kagome...?" Yukimaru blinked and smiled, walking over he hugged her tightly. "What are you doing with these two?"

"I... I go to Seigaku now." Kagome said, squeezing Yukimaru tightly.

"Why did you not come to Rikkai?" He asked, raising a brow and pouting slightly, hardly noticeably.

"Aww, miss me that much? San, Roku, Aki, and I decided to go to Seigaku; we can get the exchange forms for Rikkai." Kagome said as they pulled away from each other.

"No, it'll be fun playing you in the tournaments to come." Yukimaru said, "Remember Sanada?"

"Duh." Kagome pinched Sanada's cheek and giggled as he glared at her. "I missed you too, Gen-kun."

"I did not miss you." Sanada said coldly, his poker face breaking for a second as she held onto his cheek. Kagome smirked.

"I will not have lying here. Bad boy!" She teased, letting go of him and taking his cap quickly. She put it on and gave them her best imitation of Sanada's poker face.

"Too much emotion." Atobe pointed out, watching her closely.

"It was an attempt, Monkey King!" Kagome growled, pouting.

"Where did you hear that name?" Atobe asked, raising a brow.

"Somewhere..." Kagome sang, giggling. Atobe muttered something and moved away to let them enter.

"Kabaji!" He barked, the large male came walking over.

"Hai." He muttered blankly, staring at Kagome.

"Let's go to the courts." Atobe said and led the way to his multiple tennis courts which were beside his pools.

* * *

><p>Whatever. I suck. I am not one for perfect OC characters when writing; I can't do it; I always fail. Meh!<p>

Review!~

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome watched as Atobe and Tezuka played a friendly game of tennis as the others talked. Yukimaru and Sanada sat on either side of her and talked to each other above her head.

Kagome sighed and glanced up, blinking away as her eyes burned slightly from the sun. She turned and grabbed Sanada's hat and put it on, yawning and falling back on the soft grass.

Sanada looked at her in annoyance. Yukimaru chuckled softly and fell back beside her, reaching over and pushing Sanada down as well. They lay there looking at the sky together as they listened to the rackets hit the ball and the ball hit the ground also the umpires voice.

"Why are you so lazy, Siiechi?" Kagome muttered and yawned again.

"Me? Hmph. More like you." He smirked to himself.

"Nuh uh. It's Gen!"

"Do not bring me into this useless talk."

"Why so grumpy, Genny-chan?" Kagome muttered, laying the hat over Sanada's face.

"Do not bring me into useless conversations, Kagome." He said, fixing his hat.

"Oh, come, let's play, Kagome, their done." Yukimaru stood and grabbed his racket walking out onto the court. Kagome grabbed hers as well and followed him lazily.

"Who starts? I forgot." She giggled nervously at the looks she received from the others.

"I'll start." Yukimaru smiled at her and threw the ball into the air, catching it after hearing someone say stop.

"I shall play on Kagome's team." Yamato said, walking towards them from his chair. He stood in his place and watched as Yukimaru shrugged and gestured over Sanada.

They were now in position again and Yukimaru threw the ball into the air, hitting it hard when it came down.

* * *

><p>There is your chapter. I have no idea's left for this story and am thinking of putting it on a permanent hold or just deleting it or maybe stopping it till I finished writing the rest.<p>

If you have an idea, please, PM me.

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome grinned as she plopped down on the cool grass under a large tree. They had just finished their match, Yukimaru and Sanada won but that was only because Yamato and her hadn't even tried.

"Hey, Seii, pass me a orange Ponta." Kagome called, smiling at him as he stood and got her and himself one, also one for Sanada. He came back and handed hers to her. "Thank you!" Quickly opening it and taking a sip, Kagome sighed contentedly. They all began to talk to each other, not noticing that the day was quickly fading into night.

They did, however, notice the soft orange glow on the water and glanced at the sky. Atobe led them to the front of his house... mansion and they all said their goodbyes as they began walking home. Kagome, Tezuka and Yamato lived in the same direction and so they walked together.

"Ah, well, this is my stop," Yamato announced as they walked towards a row of fairly decent sized houses. "Good night, Kunimitsu, Kagome," He smiled widely and entered one of the houses gates. Walking into the house with on last wave at them.

"So," Kagome began as they started to walk again. "What classes do you have?"

They all had only five classes, not including lunch. Tezuka glanced at her and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Art, English, Math, History, Geography, Science, and Commerce." He replied, not bothering to look at her.

"You take seven classes too?" Kagome grinned widely at him as he turned to look at her. "I take those same classes as well, of course, I don't go to them until tomorrow when I'm officially introduced to them. Can you help me with the work? I promise to help you with what ever you want or need. Please?!"

"Yes." was his reply, he paused and stared at her for a moment then continued to walk. Not bothering to wait for her to catch up. Kagome jogged up to him and smiled happily to herself, humming a soft tune as she skipped beside him.

"Oh, there's my house!" Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Goodbye, Captain, see you tomorrow! Thank you for everything!" Kagome called as she raced across the empty street and into her house, waving back at him as she ran. Tezuka stared at the house for a moment even after she left before turning and making his way to his own house a block or so away.

* * *

><p>Man, this chapter is loooong overdue. Haha! Sorry for the horribly long wait, while I'm still working on my new story that has yet to officially start, I will start trying to finish this up. I don't want to rush it or anything and so I will be taking my time with it. Please be patient. :) Anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed. It was not a chapter worth waiting for but... *shrug*<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bwahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Kagome took a deep breath and entered the classroom, it was still the beginning of the year, a month or so in, but she and her brother didn't exactly have a choice of coming when school normally started. She smiled warmly at the teacher and introduced herself to him. He smiled back at her and nodded.<p>

"Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself to the class." he said, smiling at the quiet class and her. Kagome nodded and turned to the class.

"Hello! My name is Higurashi Kagome, I'm fifteen and well, I love these classes that's pretty much why I chose them." Kagome winked teasingly as some laughed before quickly quieting down. She noticed that there were hardly any students in this class, at the most thirteen, including herself.

"Alright, Kagome-chan, you can sit beside Kunimitsu-kun. Kunimitsu, please raised your hand." he ordered, gesturing her to the seat in the back beside Tezuka. Kagome grinned and waved.

"Hey, Cap!" Kagome ran over to him and plopped down in her seat, flashing him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. The teacher blinked for a moment as he lowered his hand.

"You know each other?" he asked curiously, blinking at them.

"No."

"Yes!" Kagome mock glared at him. "I'm sorry, Tako-sensei, he's just a little shy." Kagome explained in that serious tone of hers. Tako laughed and grinned when he saw Tezuka glare at her.

"Fifty laps around the tennis courts after practice tonight." Tezuka said, Kagome turned and gaped at him.

"F-fifty?!" she cried, jumping to her feat and crossing her arms angrily.

"Sixty then?" Tezuka said, looking over a book calmly. Kagome twitched and whimper-whined.

"B-but, Tezuka-buchou..." Kagome whined, giving him a pleading look. Tezuka looked up and locked eyes with her.

Sighing softly, he said, "Alright," Kagome brightened already. "Seventy laps it is." He smirked and grunted a soft chuckle as she paled and began to twitch again.

"Y-you... You! Ugh!" Kagome angrily sat down in her seat and began to pout.

"Seventy-five." He said, his tone finalizing it all. Kagome twitched harder and sneered at a poor little wall, suddenly blaming it for all of this.

"That was quite the cute little show." Tako began, Kagome's head snapped in his direction so fast it was a shocker she didn't get whiplash. "May we continue class now?" Tako was only teasing them, having been very amused by the show, Kagome could only blush brightly at that while Tezuka just sighed.

"Now," Tako continued, grinning at the class. "Please get out your English books and turn to pag-..."

* * *

><p>Double chapter! Twice in two days, that's a record for this story. ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You know, there's a little white box where you can comment and tell me your thoughts so... go on... ;)<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sighed as she stared at the math paper. _Ugh, really, I shouldn't have taken advanced academic classes. _Kagome glared at the paper for a moment more before letting out a frustrated growl and throwing it at her shoulder bag.

"You should really be nice to paper, Kagome," a teasing deep voice said, Kagome turned and blushed brightly at being caught.

"Uh, Yamato-san," she stuttered, noticing that he was with her teacher and Tezuka too. "Tako-sensei, Tezuka-buchou..."

Yamato smirked and picked up the paper, raising a brow before looking at her. "This seems... easy." Kagome's jaw hit the ground at that.

"Tch! To you maybe! It's... ugh, how can you even hand that out Tako-sensei?!" she whined, pouting slightly as she crossed her arms. Tako chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, do you need help with it? I'm here for that." He grinned at her and studied the paper for a moment, looking back up at her.

"Uh, it's okay... You're probably busy." she murmured, sighing.

"Then Kunimitsu-kun, would you mind helping her?" Tako asked, turning to his top student. Tezuka paused and nodded his head, not able to say no to that. "Wonderful! You may use my classroom after your practice to study. Here's a copy of the key." He handed the key to Tezuka and winked at Kagome before nearly skipping away happily.

Kagome groaned inwardly and pouted as she glared after him. Yamato chuckled and shook his head as he waved and walked away.

"Have fun you two!" he called, disappearing around the corner. Tezuka turned to her and tilted his head slightly.

"Meet me in Tako-sensei's room after practice tonight." he said, turning and walking away, leaving an annoyed and confused Kagome behind.

"Why does he even want to help me..." she muttered angrily, grabbing her stuff and going to the tennis courts.

* * *

><p>Well... *shrugs* I dun know... Any ideas..?<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome panted as she stopped at the classroom. Having just run her directly after her speedy shower, she was tired. She fixed her hair a little and licked her dry lips, taking a sip of water and a large deep breath. Opening the classroom door, Kagome shut it behind her and walked over to the reading Tezuka slowly.

"You're late," he stated, not bothering to look up at her.

"Er, there was no specified time," she said, jaw clenching. He looked up then and raised a brow.

"True, though you could have come earlier, to make a good impression of your tutor." he said, looking back down at his book. Kagome's eye twitched and she crossed her arms angrily, she dropped her bag on a desk.

"I was showering," she told him through clenched teeth. He looked her in the eye and raised a brow once more.

"... And..?"

"Ugh, whatever!" Kagome growled, turning and stomping out the door angrily. Bolting out of the school and onto the side walk outside the school gates.

Nearly stomping home angrily, she paused at her door as she remembering her bag. Cursing, she walked into her house, slamming the door shut and stomping up the stairs to her room.

Tezuka sat there for a moment before standing and collecting his things, pausing as he saw her bag. He picked it up and held it in his hand as he walked out of the school.

Arriving at his house, he considered taking the bag to her then shook his head mentally and walked into his house.

* * *

><p>Well... I dun know...<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath as she and her friends entered the courts in the morning. They smiled at all and Kagome avoided Tezuka. She felt so foolish for running off like that, it was embarrassing.

Tezuka continued to talk with Fuji and Ryuzaki about play strategies quietly, not even noticing her.

Kagome managed through practice and showered quickly, drying her hair thoroughly and taking a few deep breaths before she walked to her classroom. She entered and greeted Tako warmly, taking her seat and noticing with great relief that Tezuka wasn't there yet.

The last bell rang and Tezuka entered with _two _backpacks, one held in his hand and obviously hers. Her face burned as he calmly set it on top of her desk and took his seat, pulling out his notebook and homework as well as pencil and eraser.

Kagome hesitantly pulled her things out and took a deep breath before looking down at the homework paper. Her eyes widened as she saw it was completely down and made perfect sense. She turned and stared at Tezuka silently, he turned his head and locked eyes with her before looking back at the talking Tako.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, smiling in grateful embarrassment.

"Nn..." he didn't even bother with her as he continued to listen to Tako. Kagome sighed but didn't say anything else, instead she focused on Tako's lesson and made notes.

"Alright kiddies! Hand in your homework!" he grinned at them and sat down at his desk, taking all the papers from the students as they came up and handed them to him.

Kagome was the last and her's was on top. Tako stared at the writing silently and focused on both the different writing for the first question and the other neater style on the rest of the paper. He grabbed Tezuka's paper that was underneath and sighed to himself as he looked up and stared at the two silently.

"Alright everyone! While I mark this I want you to read or talk amongst yourselves." he winked at them and watched for a second as the class immediately broke out into chatter and stared at Kagome at the back of the room, trying to get Tezuka's attention which was focused on a book. She gave up and began to doodle in her notebook.

Tako turned to the papers and began to grade them, pausing and sliding in a movie so they could quiet down a little and offing the lights as well. He desk was by the window which was good and he finally had some peace to mark the work.

* * *

><p>Ugh... whatever...<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
